The Worst Kind of Nightmare
by Animonstar
Summary: Roxanne is dating Metroman and Megamind, with his secret love for her, is feeling a bit jealous. But when he discovers the hero has a few secrets of his own, it's up to our favorite blue alien to make sure Roxanne know what a mistake she's making...


_It be an AU! Roxanne is dating Metroman...oh how incorrect that is XD_

_Ugh, here we go again! My brain will not leave me alone with these stories. But anyway, I was getting kind of tired of just writing fluffy oneshots and songfics...oh wait. This is a songfic! It's the first chapter of a story based on the song "Give Him Up" by Faber Drive (I really hate telling you guys that cuz then you listen to the song and ruin the surprises). Anyhoozle! I thought it was time to take a serious turn in my writing, and write a real, full-length fic. So here it is! Chapter 1!_

* * *

><p>His mind was usually so centered and focused, but these recent events had sent everything off track, in the best and worst ways. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if she wasn't so totally irresistible, Roxanne Ritchi. How could she not be? She was so perfect, in every meaning of the word. If he was talking to just anyone he would say that she was just the bait, used to lure Metroman out of seclusion to, if the villain was lucky, his destruction. But Megamind would be a fool to try and kid himself about his feels towards the sassy reporter.<p>

She was fearless, never even flinching when he put her in danger. Well, staged danger. She was never in any real harm with him, and he had a feeling she knew that. She was tougher than any woman in Metro City, tougher than his likings when he first kidnapped her. He had expected a shriek, a cry for help maybe, but nothing. Roxanne was smarter than that. It was that independent streak of hers. As long as Megamind never endangered her, she wouldn't ask for any assistance.

She was _beautiful_. More so than he even thought possible. He had been raised in prison, after all, and it wasn't exactly the place for the cute and charming. But even if he was given the privilege of growing up among the common citizens, he knew that never did a human live that was as gorgeous as Roxanne. Her short brown hair, so silky and soft-looking, always so perfect, yet never fell in the same ways, and didn't need her help looking that way. Her cerulean eyes, sparkly and bright, even during late-night kidnappings when she was wearing nothing but her pajamas and pink fuzzy slippers.

Roxanne knew by now how to play the role of damsel in distress, as this was nothing more than a game to Megamind, but today something was…off. It was her outfit. He hadn't taken her from a day of reporting, he knew it was her day off, but still she wore a white tank top (which did a fairly well job of showing of her defined curves), gray sweatpants, and no make-up. He wasn't so surprised by this, seeing as the sun had already started to go down, and she had most likely been ready for a night of relaxation and then sleep.

What caught him off guard was her face. Usually splashed with confidence and wit, now it just read _exhaustion_. She looked more mentally drained than physically, and her half-lidded gaze threw him for a loop when she met his.

"What?" she spoke in a low, annoyed voice.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away when it came to his attention that she wasn't even wearing a bra. That was completely un-Roxanne. Something was not right. He tried looking into her eyes – nowhere else. "Your outfit," he muttered. "It's not exactly…decent for a kidnapping, Miss. Ritchi."

She rolled her heavy eyes. "I went to sleep a little early today," she told him, trying to keep up the smart aleck comments she was known for.

He wasn't buying it. He knew Roxanne, and she was not tired. Something else was going on; something that probably wasn't any of his business, being nothing more than her kidnapper. But still, he cared about her, _loved_ her even, and he wanted to know what was wrong. Then again, what would she think he just came out and asked her? Would she actually tell him? Probably not. But he had to try.

"Roxanne…" he started.

The reporter was so jaded that she didn't even notice that he just called her by her first name. Her head was leaning slightly to one side, she was barely awake, and was staring off into space. Megamind, of course, noticed this, but was so baffled by how she was acting that he didn't think to mention it. Instead, he inched slightly forward in his chair, towards her. He was hesitant to move too close, but eager to start up a serious conversation.

It took only seconds for the alien to realize that nothing was going to happen if he didn't speak up. Roxanne was hard headed stubborn, as was he, but one of them would have to give in to the other. "Roxanne," he said again, stronger this time. "Roxanne, it's hard to be villainess when the damsel doesn't play along."

She finally looked up at him, but not directly into his eyes. "Why did you have to pick me up _today_?" she mumbled. "Why not on any other day when…" She trailed off.

Megamind scooted forward again, farther than he meant, causing his knees to brush hers. He reversed his action immediately, even though Roxanne didn't even so much as bat an eyelash. He sighed, becoming frustrated. The villain shtick wasn't getting him anywhere. "Roxanne…will you please talk to me?"

She stared at him suspiciously. "Why should I talk to you?"

_Back to bad guy. _"Must I repeat myself, Miss Ritchi? What is a villain without his distressed damsel?" That was a weak excuse, and he knew it. Anyone could see that she didn't fear him at all, never really did, and absolutely never would. But he needed her to say _something_ to him she wanted any chance of going home for the night.

"Untie me," she demanded, gaining her voice back. It was oddly settling.

But he couldn't just let her go. "I can't let you escape," he told her, almost sounding apologetic. "You might give away the location of my lair."

She scoffed. "Who am I going to tell?"

"Your boyfriend in tights, of course," he responded.

She blinked slowly, trying to stay awake. "I'm not staying with Wayne tonight," she said, using the hero's given name.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Not that our relationship is any of your business," she said firmly. "but I'm just too tired to leave town just to make sure you won't kidnap me in the middle of the night. Even super villain's sleep."

This was true, obviously, but Megamind wasn't like other people, good or bad. He was an alien, more so than Wayne Scott, and had enough energy to last him days. He only slept when absolutely necessary, but would never wake her from slumber just to execute a new evil plot. Surely she noticed that abductions only took place between dawn and dusk.

"Well, even so," he continued. "I can't take the chance." Loved her, yes. Trusted her, not so much. Not in this case, anyway.

"Then what are you going to, Megamind? I'm not going to play along, or whatever, and I'm not going to answer your questions."

He pondered that for a moment. _Hard headed and stubborn_. She wasn't going to budge? Then neither would he. "Very well, Miss Ritchi. You can sleep in the chair."

Uhh…Sir?" Minion spoke up, starting his friend. Had he been standing there the whole time?

"What?"

"I don't think we can do that. It'd be very uncomfortable for her."

"Evil doesn't consider comfort," Megamind insisted.

Roxanne knew more than anyone that he didn't have an evil bone in his body, but she decided not to say anything, and let the two aliens debate.

"She can't sleep sitting up, and you can't just tie her up and throw her on the couch," Minion argued. "She'll be even more exhausted than she is now."

Roxanne had to smile just a bit. She had always liked and gotten along with the fish, and the fact that he was concerned for her well-being was very sweet of him.

"Just postpone the plan until tomorrow. I'm sure the city and can wait another day to be terrorized."

Megamind scowled. He was annoyed, not only by Minion's concern for their kidnapping victim, but also that it looked like he would have to let Roxanne go without getting any answers. Then again, he hadn't given much of reason to trust him with her personal stories and issues…

"Fine," he gave in. "Expect to see us again tomorrow, Miss Ritchi."

He _would_ get his answers soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! Enjoy? I hope so. This chapter was kind of inspired by 'Bad to Be Good' by Dragon's Lover1, one of my favorite fanfics :D Even if you do listen to the song, this chapter and Roxanne's odd way of acting won't make much sense because the plot is also based of an AMV made with the same song. Guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens!<strong>


End file.
